Different yet still alike
by onutza1997
Summary: Sherlock finds another companion that maybe could soothe his pain and diminiush his boredom .Summary sucks , story is better. Dark vampire!Sherlock , dark John! , may contain shlash and/or smut .


Sherlock watched and observed the strange creature before him . He was interested in this human being . Maybe he could cure his boredom .

He met him at a crime scene . Not new , considering that Sherlock was the one that placed the body here . It was highly unlikely for the police to capture him . He took care of every single detail . Although the crime scene was clean and without evidence , there was something even Sherlock couldn't hide : the two brutal puncture marks on the body's neck . Blood was still leaking and Sherlock fought the urge to lick his lips . He concentrated all of his attention on the man examining the body . His eyes sparked with interest wanting to see if maybe he could see behind this façade .

The man was of an average height . He had a certain composure that said he was once in the military . He seemed surprised at the damage that was made . Although the mans act was flawless , the first words he spoke made Sherlock smirk .

"A bit different from my day ." Ah , so army doctor then . Sherlock kneeled beside the body as well and pretended to examine the body . He took the woman's hand , the hand that was stuck in his hair a few moments ago , yanking it as hard as she could , trying to save her life . It was futile , but this made Sherlock madder , so , he plunged his teeth deeper , wanting to give the victim twice the pain that he was filling then . She was stubborn , he could give her that . Maybe a little too innocent , but stubborn and determined to save herself . Sherlock could swear that if it wasn't him biting her , if he wasn't superhuman , then maybe she could have escaped . But that's in the past now .

He didn't even bother to catch her name .

"It's Jennifer . Jennifer Wilson ." The doctor said . Sherlock stopped in his track , and turned to watch the other man more carefully . Could it be ? How could one human respond to his thoughts if he hasn't voiced them ? It could be his facial expression but he perfected his poker face a long time ago . And even if it was his face that betrayed him , the man couldn't have known the circumstances of his thoughts . Strange and new , indeed .

"What are you ?" Sherlock shushed in the air , strictly directed at the doctor . He could have deduced what he was , but that would drag the humans attention ,and he didn't feel like switching town again because of his sharp , disturbing theories . He could lose the man , and that wasn't an option now . Sherlock contained his aggressive thoughts and waited , patiently , for the mans response .

The only thing that he received was a low hum of approval , and a low sentence , that he clearly heard . "Not right now" the man said , looking for the first time in Sherlock's eyes . He was surprised . No one dared to catch his eyes . Their color alarmed even stray cats . The deep , blood red orbs attracted and terrified different men and women . His other inhuman companions moaned at the sight of them . The humans ran . The doctor did neither . And that made Sherlock even more interested .

"Name?"

"John . John Watson" The man lifted himself from the concrete ground , turned around from the body and went to the Inspector , to say his conclusions .

He lied a lot , covering for the stranger . John had no idea what possessed him to protect someone who could kill him in a blink of an eye , but the thrill he felt made him continue this unusual pursuit . He knew that Lestrade didn't believe him , but as soon as he finished his discussion , John left him , not needing more attention tonight .

Sherlock hadn't left . He sat on the same spot . He heard the man lie for him , cover his atrocious murder . He wondered why . Sherlock would get answers soon . No one hid from him , human or not . As soon as John turned around , Sherlock sprinted in his direction . In a second he was by his side , looking as if he was there from the beginning . John merely acknowledged his presence with a small nod . He continued his walk , drifting further away from the crime scene .

"Tell me , just how did you know ?"

John looked at Sherlock . He saw the mans sharp fangs , the small tint of blood on his left incisive and the small drop on his scarf . The man truly took care of every detail regarding his crimes , but some were left in the open . He wanted to be caught . John smirked .

"You want to be caught ." John looked at the strange creature with morbid curiosity . He wondered how the man could do something like that without using any tools .

"Perfectly sound analysis but I was hoping you'd go deeper ."

"I just observe ." Sherlock's eyes twitched at the answer . He found one man who actually observed his details and pieced together the puzzle . And that man was standing right beside him . He didn't run , didn't hide . He simply accepted his presence . John wasn't trying to fight his destiny . He knew the creature found him interesting . He knew he had little chances of getting away from him . Now he was his . And a small part of him liked the idea .

"What are you ?"

"I thought that was obvious . The question is , what are _you?_" The creature asked . That's what he was going for since the beginning . He wanted to see what other specimens lingered in London beside his kind .

"Immortal ."

"Vampire . Name's Sherlock Holmes . Pleased to meet you" Sherlock stopped and turned in front of John . They were on a deserted alley . No one could see them . He gave his hand to him . John took it . They shook hands in an almost human gesture .

From a stranger's view , he could see two men shaking hands , their silhouettes hidden by the growing shadows . What he couldn't see were the dark blood orbs of the taller man stare into the amber colored ones of the shorter one . He couldn't see the fangs of the tall man , or the small claws of the short man .

After all , that's what shadows are for . They hide the truth but they do not dissolve it . You just have to look from another angle . Then you could easily see through the mirror .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Well , hello again . I just started writing these Sherlock related stories , and I just can't stop . I'm addicted . This story takes place in another universe , a dark one , where humans are preys and vampires dominate the night . **

**I might continue it if you'd like . I just want to know what you think of this idea . I know I'm not the first one to try it , but I'm trying to make something different . It's a different interpretation of the way Sherlock and John met . You could easily see that I took some quotes from the show . **

**I hope you like it . Please review and tell me if you want more !**

**#IBelieveInSherlockHolmes**


End file.
